Sonny with a Chance of Returning
by ToothyTaylor21
Summary: Ten years have passed. Sonny returns to Wisconsin to live while everyone else stays in Hollywood. When she returns what will happen? Who will she meet? What has happened in the time she has been gone? Has everything changed? Read and Review. It is better
1. The Last Goodbyes

NOPOV

Today was it. So Random was shooting their last episode ever. Yes, it was official. Condor Studios had found something better than both So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Today, both shows would film their last episode then they would say their goodbyes and get on with their lives.

Sonny was finishing packing her bags. She wanted to cry more than anything. This had been her big break and she was now going under. Well at least Chad couldn't walk over and get all in their faces about them not being successful because neither had he.

When Sonny finally got her suitcase zipped and closed Tawni walked in the room and headed over to her mirror. She fluffed her hair then spun around, "This is it. We are going our own ways. Me going to the big leages and you were ever you get accepted." Sonny rolled her eyes, "Thanks. I feel special." Tawni clapped her hands excitedly, "I will say this though, I will miss you. I had a fun time working with you and I really did care about you. I hope you make the most of your life." Sonny looked shocked. This wasn't something she expected to hear Tawni say, "Thanks Tawni. I will miss you too. I had fun working with you." Both girls grabbed their bags and carried them down to the shooting. They set them down off stage and then walked on to meet the rest of their cast.

Nico and Grady stood waiting for Marshall to give them instructions. "Alright we are shooting our last episode today as you all know. At the end of the show you will say your goodbyes in front of the camera. Then after the camera stops rolling you will say the real ones." Marshall began to tell us about what we were supposed to be doing.

"Wait. Real ones? Then what are we supposed to do on stage?" Nico asked with confusion in his voice.

"Okay you will hug each other and give tears, well you don't have to but it would be nice, then you will each take your turn waving into the camera and maybe say something you want to before letting someone else have their turn." Marshall then directed us backstage to get ready for our sketch.

Zora made her way backstage with her head down, while the rest of the cast, excluding Tawni, did the same.


	2. The Final Sketch

NOPOV

"Action"

Sonny- Romeo, oh Romeo, help me now.

Nico- Juliet I'm down here.

(Tawni knocks Sonny to side of balcony)

Tawni- Prince Charming help me. I am locked up here.

(Grady runs in)

Grady- Throw down your hair and I will climb up to save you.

Tawni- What a wonderful idea.

(Zora marches in)

Zora- What do you think is going on?

Tawni- Oh no. She locked me up here.

(Sonny pushes Tawni over)

Sonny- Romeo please. I beg of you. Don't do this to yourself. We can't be together.

Nico- But we must.

Grady- Throw down your hair and I will climb up and save you.

Zora- Oh no you won't.

(Zora and Grady start fighting)

Tawni- Stop it! Stop it! Here I'll throw down my hair.

(Tawni grabs her braid and throws it down. It hits the floor with a thud, so now it is a rope. When she threw it down she hit Sonny in the face and Sonny fell forward knocking the balcony down)

Tawni- What have you done now Juliet!

(Sonny and Tawni fall down on Zora, Grady, and Nico)

Nico- I'm okay.

Zora- How did you get down?

Grady- Your hair weighs more than me. I can't breathe.

Sonny- Romeo! Are you okay?

(Nico plays dead)

Sonny- Look at what you did to him!

Tawni- Me? I didn't do anything to him. You broke the balcony.

Zora- Stop fighting. Please, he's just sleeping.

Tawni and Sonny- Really?

Grady- I wanna take a nap too!

(Grady begins to sleep)

Sonny- You aren't worth it.

(Sonny storms off stage followed by a disgusted Tawni)

"That was brilliant!" Marshall laughed after everyone was off stage and they had a two minute break before they went back out.

"I know I look so pretty!" Tawni said twirling in her dress.

"Please welcome the cast of So Random." Everyone ran out onto stage.

"I've had a wonderful time working with these young actors and I hope they do well in life." Marshall said wiping a tear from his eye.

The cast waved at the camera before letting a few tears fall and then hugging each other and saying stuff to each other. After a few minutes of that they walked off stage never to return.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Nico and Grady said at the same time before smacking each other on the back and walking out of the studio.

Zora smiled then did the same. Tawni and Sonny were the last two to leave because they had to take off the heavy dresses then fix their hair. "Well it was fun working with you." Sonny said right as her and Tawni stepped outside. "Yeah it really was." Tawni smiled then gave Sonny a once in a lifetime hug before hopping into her car.

This left Sonny standing all alone until her mom arrived a minute later, "Guess it's back to Wisconsin for you." Sonny frowned, "Yeah. I guess it is."


	3. 10 Years Later

NOPOV

*10 years later*

Sonny was now 28 years old. After So Random ended she moved back to Wisconsin and fell in love with Jeffrey White. A year after being back in Wisconsin, Sonny married Jeffrey and became Mrs. Sonny White.

Within the nine years of their marriage, Sonny and Jeffrey had two kids. The oldest, Samantha, was now six. Then they had six months old Thomas. The only problem they were facing was divorce.

"Jeffrey just leave me alone. Everything is already final."

"Yeah, I know we are divorced. Thank goodness. You have custody of the kids I get to see them every now and then. You get to move back to stupid old Hollywood while I leave here. Isn't this wonderful."  
"Yeah I get to give my dream another shot."

"Okay I don't really care. You'll just get hung up in stardom."

"Jeffrey I know better than that."

"Do you? Because last time stardom came knocking you chased it down. Now you are doing that again."

"So what? It's my dream and I'll do what I want. Besides you are the one who ruined this marriage."

"Me? I didn't do anything to ruin this marriage it was all you."

"Really? Because if I remember correctly you were the one who couldn't every finish anything. You couldn't last long enough to complete something. Like you couldn't last in this relationship."

"That's not my fault."

"How is that not your fault? That is completely your fault. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for you."

"Whatever. I was stupid to date you. Let alone marry you."

"I shouldn't have let you boss me around all these years. If I hadn't I would have my college education and living a wonderful life."

"I would be with the right girl instead of with Ms. Wrong."

"Good for you because I no longer care."

"Great for you. Look at the time, you better run or you'll miss your flight." Sonny dashed out the door carrying Thomas in one arm and pulling Samantha with her other. Jeffrey rolled his eyes, how things had changed. She had been Mrs. Right until recently when things had gone down the drain. But he couldn't change that, or could he? Well it would take a lot of effort and he would give it just that if he had too.


	4. Why In the World Would You Do That?

NOPOV

Sonny had finally settled into her comfortably big house in Hollywood. Used to she wouldn't have wanted one so big but with two growing kids she knew she would need it.

She took Samantha to her first day of school then dropped Thomas off at a daycare that had been praised for how good it was. Now she arrived at the shooting of her new film. Today no one else would be there but her and the director that way he could show her around and go over a few things without anyone butting in.

"Welcome Mrs. White. Now as you can see this is the studio were we will be filming." The director pointed around the entire room.

"I'm sorry but I am Ms. Monroe. I just got divorced."

"Excuse me? You are divorced?"  
"Yeah I just got divorced."

"With two little kids?"  
"Yep."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because I had a big break and well I couldn't take Jeffrey anymore."

"So you guys got divorced?"

"Yes we got divorced. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here."  
"Why wouldn't you be?"  
"Because Jeffrey liked to boss me around and he didn't want me to come to Hollywood. And we had already been fighting and that just made things worse. Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know."

"Okay so can we get on with the tour I have to pick Thomas up in two hours."  
"Alright, don't worry. I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"Thank you."

The tour continued until three o'clock when Sonny left to pick Samantha up and then get Thomas, "Alrighty guys were do you want to eat?" Samantha began to clap. She loved it when she got taken out to eat, "McDonalds!" Of course the places she used to call eating out where fast food places with mostly hamburgers and fries.


	5. When? Who? Names?

NOPOV

Sonny pulled into the parking lot then went around to the back of her brand new SUV and got her kids out taking them inside to get a hamburger or something to eat. She walked up and took her place in line. It wasn't long but people were still there. When Sonny began to order what she wanted she heard someone behind her gasp. She continued on with her order before turning around about to get drinks. When she turned around she almost ran into Tawni Hart one of her old cast mates. "SONNY!" Tawni screamed giving Sonny a big hug.

"Tawni! Oh my gosh it is great to see you again. I love the movies you have done since So Random." Sonny smiled carrying her tray of food over to the table that she had left Thomas and Samantha at. When she sat down next to Thomas and across from Samantha she saw Tawni's jaw drop and her go speechless.

"You have kids?"  
"Uh yeah."

"When? Who? Names?"  
"I had them after I married Jeffrey White in Wisconsin during the ten years that I wasn't in Hollywood."

"Oh my gosh! You are married!"

"Sorry Tawni I just got divorced before moving up here."

"You what? Why? But you have two little kids."

"Yeah I know but I couldn't take it anymore. He always bossed me around and he wouldn't let me come back to Hollywood. So we got divorced." Sonny put a fry in Samantha's mouth.

"I can't believe this! You are back in Hollywood. We have so much to catch up on. When would be a good day for us to get together? What are the kids' names? I can't wait for you to see everyone else. You have gotten so pretty."

"Tawni. Chill. The six year old girl is Samantha. Thomas here is six months old."  
"Okay when should we get together? You should come with me to this movie studio. I am shooting _Snowy World_. Everyone else can see you then since they are also in it."

"Wait hold on. You are in _Snowy World_? Who do you play? I am Elizabeth, the lead girl."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

"Then I guess I will see you tomorrow. Gotta run." Tawni was about to leave when Sonny stopped her, "Hey are you married or dating anyone?" Tawni did a stupid laugh, "No. My last boyfriend was two years ago. I haven't found anyone since. But I do like someone." Tawni moved closer to whisper who into Sonny's ear, "Mitch Wayne." Immediately who Mitch was clicked in Sonny's head and she shook her head in a knowing way. Tawni then left with, "Maybe you will find someone you like better here."


	6. His Brilliant Idea

NOPOV

The next day had finally come around and Sonny was getting dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a navy shirt that showed her midriff. She threw on her makeup and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Being an actor had good meanings to it: You didn't have to worry about how you dressed when showing up to work, you were famous, and everyone looked up to you.

Sonny grabbed her baby bag and threw it in the car. She put both her children in then drove Samantha to school. Thomas would have to come to work with her because she didn't have anywhere else to take him; the day care was closed on Tuesdays. From there she headed to the studio.

She parked her SUV in one of the parking spaces when she saw Tawni run up to her with a big smile on her face. Sonny got out of her SUV and pulled the baby bag out with her. "You don't have any kids with you so why are you carrying that baby bag. So that everyone knows you are a mommy." Tawni pointed to the bag on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny just smiled back at her, "It's my purse because I have learned that it is easier to carry one bag then two and a baby. But no Thomas had to come with me today. I didn't have anywhere else to take him." Tawni followed Sonny around to the back of the car were she grabbed Thomas and began to head in. Tawni commented, "You really have this mom job down." Sonny smiled, it took her six years but she had it.

"Will everyone working on _Snowy World_ please report to Stage 1. Thank you." The intercome left directions for everyone. Tawni and Sonny had just entered when the director walked up behind them. When he realized who they were he was shocked, "So this must be Thomas. He is so cute, but what is he doing here?" Sonny frowned, "His daycare is closed on Tuesdays and I don't have anywhere else to take him. I'm gonna have to work something out I guess but I didn't have time to today." Tawni, Sonny, and the director were stopped in the middle of the hallway talking while the director held Thomas and smiling down at him.

All of a sudden a brilliant idea hit him, "Don't worry about taking him anywhere else on Tuesday's he can come and stay here. Why Emily would love to take care of him. I'm sure if something came up with school she would do the same with Samantha." Sonny smiled and Tawni clapped. When the director noticed the time he said, "Looks like we better hurry. Sonny today you are going to have to watch Thomas. Emily isn't here today. She is always here but today she had an appointment with her doctor so she wasn't able to make it. Emily is the only one I trust with Thomas here.

Now the three made their way down the hall. When they got to the end the director asked, "Are you ready?" Both girls nodded.


	7. Bug Eyed

NOPOV

The director opened the door and everyone inside turned their heads toward whoever was walking in, which happened to be Tawni who was hiding Sonny and Thomas. The director followed also shielding the two. "Alright everyone find your _proper_ seats. Your _proper_ seat has your name on it." Everyone already knew this because they were already in their right seats. Tawni and Sonny made their way over to their seats. Tawni sat down still covering Sonny. After Sonny at down she took notice of everyone in the room. Tawni had Nico on her other side and next to him sat Grady. Across the table Portylyn sat in front of the person next to Sonny and in front of Sonny say Zora whose eyes bulged out of her head.

"Yo Zora, what has you all bug eyed?" the familiar voice next to Sonny asked. Sonny jerked her head over to confirm who that it was no other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad?" Sonny asked shocked. Right after Sonny said his name his head snapped over to her. He whispered, "Sonny? I thought you went back to Wisconsin to live a lonely life." Sonny frowned and gave him a mean look. "I didn't live lonely. I got married." Everyone except the director and Tawni were shocked.

Tawni laughed, "You act like no one would marry her." Then she got quiet when everyone shook their head meaning that was not what they thought. When Nico and Grady turned back to the table ready to continue like the news that had just been shared didn't matter Portylyn decided she should too. Zora didn't even change her expression because her eyes were still focused on Sonny's lap that no one else seemed to see. "Sonny? What in the world are you holding?" Zora asked finally being able to speak.

No sooner had she said this then Thomas got scared and began to cry.

Sonny scooped Thomas up then began to rock him back and forth. By this time everyone including Chad were looking at her with their mouths open. She began to blush. Thomas finally began to fall asleep. "Why do you have a baby with you?" Portylyn asked with confusion masked on her face.

Sonny smiled, "I kind of have two kids. One is six, her name is Samantha, and this one in my lap is Thomas. He is six months old." Chad let his mouth hang open in shock. "Yeah the only problem is she just got divorced and is having to raise both kids her in Hollywood." Tawni spoke up trying to break the silence.

"You what? How could you be so stupid to do such a thing after having a baby six months ago?" Nico asked with Grady shoving him.

"Shut up okay. It might have been for the better. I'm sure he wasn't worth her time." Chad spoke up trying to defend Sonny which shocked everyone at the table.

"Alright can we please start going over the movie?" the director asked before opening his script, "Now Sonny and Chad are playing the love interest of our movie so they will start scene 16."

"What?" Both Sonny and Chad asked shocked that they were supposed to act like they were in love.


	8. His First Birthday

NOPOV

A few weeks had passed since Sonny moved to Hollywood. Filming was going great. Today Sonny wasn't working because Thomas was turning one. She wanted to be with him on his first birthday. She was just planning on staying home all day or doing what her kids wanted but then the door flew open and Tawni rushed in screaming, "Surprise!" After her came Zora, Nico, Grady, the director, Portylyn, and Chad. Chad? "What are you guys doing here?" Sonny asked confused as she picked Thomas up.

"Sonny, Thomas is turning one. You didn't think we would miss this big moment did you?" Tawni laughed.

"Actual I wasn't planning on making this a big party I don't even have enough food to feed you guys." Sonny said walking over to set Thomas in front of his toys.

"Sonny we care about you and your…" Grady said eyeing the kitchen but was cut off when Sonny rushed down the hall. "Excuse me please." Before anyone could say anything she was out of sight.

"Where is she going?" Portylyn asked.

"Who knows. I've never seen her house before." Chad answered.

Everyone grabbed the bags and presents they brought with them in and set them in the corner. Zora took a seat in a red chair facing the TV. "What do we do while we wait on her?"

"Alright well I will fix fries and if you boys wouldn't mind grilling hamburgers then we can get food ready to eat." Sonny said walking back into the room looking pale.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" Tawni asked walking over and feeling Sonny's forehead.

"Tawni please I just threw up again. Don't touch me."  
"Again? You just threw up again?" Zora asked shocked.

"How is that bad, Zora?" Sonny asked walking over to lean on the couch, "My stomach is just hurting that is all." Sonny grabbed her side. Wow! Her stomach was really hurting. It felt like she was being hit with a hammer on the side.

Everyone was staring at her. "Let's get the food started."

"I'll fix the food. You watch your kids and try to make the pain go away, if that is even possible." Tawni said pushing Sonny onto the couch. When Thomas saw Sonny lay down on the couch he crawled over and began to climb into her lap.

Nico and Grady headed to the kitchen to grab the hamburger patties, which were on the counter.

Chad and the director stood staring at Sonny for a few minutes waiting to see if the pain was going to come back; if it did she didn't show it. She had Thomas bouncing up and down on her belly.

"Are you two going to help with the hamburgers or stare at me all day." Sonny asked. The director, Tom, rushed into the kitchen and out the glass door following Grady with the platter of patties, "Don't eat them all they are raw and the rest of us would like some." Chad stated, "I'm gonna follow him. If you need anything let me know. It looks like you have the stomach virus." Sonny rolled her eyes, "For your information Chad I am fine. My stomach just hurts a little."

Chad walked off and Portylyn walked in, "You sure you are okay because you have been sick for the past few weeks. It started like a week after you arrived." Sonny laughed, "Thanks for caring but I'm sure I am fine. I haven't been taking any medicine for it but when I do it will go away in a few days. Portylyn shook her head then walked back into the other room to prepare the salad.

After an hour everyone was eating a good meal. Sonny was feeding Thomas while Samantha was trying to get the hamburger to fit into her mouth because it was so big.

The party went on with everyone giving a gift to Thomas hoping that it would help Sonny in the long run so she wouldn't have to get him as much. The party was fun. They guys had gone outside and grilled hamburgers for everyone which had tasted great.

At the end of the party everyone had walked out except Chad. He of course was the last one. As he was walking out, he passed Sonny. When he was in front of her he stopped. "Look Sonny I want to say something. I really wish you would give me a chance."

"We talked about this already."

"I know. I just wish you would give me a chance. Please." With that Chad bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips before tickling Thomas's stomach then walking out.

After she closed the door she was in shock. What had happened to her? She couldn't believe Chad had just kissed her. Did he not care that she had two kids? No of course he didn't he had defended her from day one when everyone kept thinking she was stupid for getting divorced with two little kids.


	9. Can't Be Happening

NOPOV

A week passed and Sonny had finally stopped getting sick. She couldn't place her mind on what was wrong. Everyone though she just had the stomach flu but she didn't think so. It had lasted too long to be that.

After searching for a while she found a doctor she liked. She wanted the right one for her and her kids. She had been in Hollywood for a month and a half and had tried to get everything perfect in her new life. Jeffrey hadn't even called her during that time, not even about Thomas turning one.

After filming she ran by and picked Samantha up then dropped her off with Nico and Grady who had Thomas already. "Thank you so much guys. I can't take them to the doctors with me. So please keep an eye on them." Nico said, "No problem we have games out that we can play with Samantha and you left toys for Thomas over at my place so we will get those then babysit for you. It isn't that big of a task. We love to help." Sonny smiled then ran back out to her car.

After driving seven miles to her doctor she arrived right as they called for her. She had an umbrella with her because showers were called for. "Mrs. Sonny Monroe White." The doctor called reading off a clipboard. She hurried over to him. "It's Sonny Monroe. I got divorced." The doctor nodded and wrote this down. "Follow me."

Once in a room alone he asked her several questions unlike her old doctor then he did a checkup. She had on a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. After a while he felt her stomach after she told him about her throwing up none stop for a month or so. "Well Mrs. Monroe I think we need to run some tests. We can do them here or I can let you do them yourself at home. The ones at home are cheaper but are not as accurate. I would suggest doing about two or three yourself or one here." Sonny decided to do them at home. She didn't even know what he was talking about. He never told her. "Directions are with them. IT shouldn't be hard. I would say you have probably done them yourself before but I don't know. Take them when you are home then I will call later tonight and ask about your results." Sonny was very confused by now. What was he talking about? Most tests run at doctors' offices weren't able to be done at home. She smiled then left. When she stepped outside it was pouring. She ran under her umbrella to her car. When she got in and tried turning the key it wouldn't work.

"Come on, I need to get home. Nico and Grady should be there by now. They said they would take the kids home." She tried for ten more minutes before stepping out of her car and walking over heading for the bus stop. She was a few steps from her car when another car pulled up in front of her. "Want a ride?" She knew that voice, it was Chad. Sonny hurried to get into the passenger side. She had her bag the doctor had given her. She had no clue what was in it but she would find out soon enough.

On the ride home they didn't say much. They mostly sang to the radio. It was a comfortable silence. When he finally pulled into her driveway she got out. He stepped out and put an umbrella over her head since she had been so dumb to forget hers.

"Thanks Chad. I owe you." Sonny said letting him come in. Nico and Grady had just left and her kids were home. Samantha came running up, "Mommy! Chad!" She ran over to Chad and hugged his leg. Thomas slowly walked over. He had just learned to walk and was still not too steady.

Chad smiled then picked Thomas up in his arms and threw Samantha onto his back before running around the living room carrying them. The two kids were screaming in excitement. Sonny smiled then headed up to her bedroom to put the bag away. When she got into the bathroom she got dizzy and fell onto the floor. No one was around and she doubted Chad could hear her. She laid there for a few minutes letting her sight come back. She stood up then bent down to pick up the contents of the bag that had fallen out on her fall. She picked up the box of one of them and read the big letters.

**PREGNANCY TEST: THE EASIEST WAY TO GO ABOUT IT**

Her heartbeat sped up. She couldn't be pregnant with Jeffrey. They were divorced. She already had two of his kids. She hurried to take the three tests. After waiting for a few minutes she checked the results of all three.


End file.
